1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a surface mounted board to board connector.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,342 issued on Apr. 15, 1997 to The Whitaker Corporation, discloses a socket connector. As shown in FIG. 4, the socket connector 6 has an elongate slot 70 defined in a housing 60 thereof for receiving a daughter card and a plurality of contacts 61, 71 spaced apart along the length of the slot 70. Each of the contacts 61 includes a base section 62 interferentially fitting against a side wall 601 and a central rib 602 of the housing 60, an arcuate section 64 angularly extending from the base section 62 and an engaging section 66 extending into the slot 70 upwardly from the arcuate section 64. The contacts 61 and 71 are essentially identical except for the heights of the engaging sections 66 and 76 thereof.
The arcuate section 64 angularly extends from the base section 62 and bends only once, thereby providing a low normal force exerted by the connector 6. However, the connector 6 can not be suitable for low profile applications.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.